Everything Has Changed (Harry Potter Next Gen)
by Book Nerds Are Cool
Summary: Addison and James have been best friends for as long as they can either remember. That didn't even change when she got sorted into Ravenclaw and he into Gryffindor. It didn't change when he humiliated her in front of every one. But, now, they're going to learn that everything has changed.
1. Addison Wood

Addison Wood~

Nicknames: Addie, Princess

Looks: waist length brown hair, electric blue eyes, fair skin, freckles

House: Gryffindor

Personality: party girl, flirty, daring, too sarcastic for her own good, quick-witted, funny, smart, annoying at times, vicious if you get her mad, VERY A.D.H.D. not very popular

Family: Oliver Wood (dad), Katie Wood nee Bell (mum)

Friends: Lilly, Scorpious, Albus, Lorcan, Lysander, Dominique, Louis

Best Friends: Rose, Roxanne, James

Enemies: Sebastian Goyle, Victoria Crabbe, Loren Finnegan, Luke Zabini

Likes: pranking, jokes, studying, ACDC, Foo Fighters, P!nk, Avril Lavigne, Tattoos, cars, flying, quidditch, sarcasm, piercings

Dislikes: being bullied, being hit on, Slytherins except Albus and Scorpious, divination, ancient runes, slow music, bullies

Extra:

-tattoo of broken Angel wings cover her back

-diamond cartilage earring and double pierced ears

-belly button piercing

-her mom died when she was 5

-her and James have been best friends since they were 8, but they knew each other since they were 3

-lives in America, but her dad wanted her to go to Hogwarts

-has an american accent, but a Scottish accent when she's mad


	2. Memories

Me and James sat in our usual compartment on the Hogwarts express. His feet were propped up on the bench opposite him, and my head was in his lap. I was exhausted, considering my roommates wouldn't let me sleep last night, thanks to their end of year slumber party. He gently ran his fingers through my hair, combing the knots out.

"Tired, Princess?" He asked, using the nickname he gave me when we were 10. "Mmhmm." I nodded slightly. My eyes drooped and he chuckled. "You can get some sleep, if you want." I looked up at my best friend of 9 years and smiled sleepily. "Thanks, Superman." He laughed. "Still using that, are we?" I shrugged. "You're still using Princess." "Touche."

My eyes closed and soon I fell asleep. My dreams were always replays of memories, so I wasn't surprised when I dreamt of the day me and James met.

_The 8 year old version of me skipped down the stairs leading to the living room. I wore a pink dress and white flats, my brown hair braided down my back. I was holding a broom and a quaffle. My dad had said the guests were going to be here any minute, so I got the brooms and set them out. There would only be four of us kids, so each team would have a keeper and a chaser. Whoever got to a certain amount of points first, wins. _

_The doorbell rang and my dad hurried to open it. I stood behind him slightly, awaiting the new faces. I had no idea who was going to show up. I just knew they had three kids. The door swung open to reveal a family. _

_The dad had dark hair, green eyes, and round glasses. The mom had red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. The tallest son had red hair, blue eyes, and freckles, like his mom, but round glasses like his dad. The second son had dark hair and green eyes, but his mom's freckles. The only daughter had red hair, freckles, and (somehow) brown eyes. I looked be at the dad and saw he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. I didn't recognize him, though I did recognize the mom. My dad was talking to them wjen, finally, it clicked._

_"Oh, my gods!" I exclaimed, drawing all eyes to me, though I didn't care. "You're Ginny Potter! The BEST chaser the holyhead harpies have ever SEEN!" I turned to my dad. "Why wasn't I told you know GINNY POTTER?" Everyone looked stunned, especially Ginny and her husband. But, then, she recovered. She smiled and said, "nice to meet you, too. You must be Addie. Your daddy's told us a lot about you." My eyes widened. "He did?" Ginny nodded. "And he also told us you're a great keeper." I smiled. "I am! We have brooms in the backyard if you want to play." I ha started speaking to the kids now._

_The dark haired boy looked disgusted. "I don't wanna play with a GIRL. That's weird." I frowned. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He shrugged. "All I'm saying is that girls can't play quidditch- except mommy." His brother spoke up. "C'mon, Al. They can't be THAT bad. Give 'em a shot." When I spoke, my accent had turned Scottish. "You know what? We're going see who can play quidditch better. I'm getting my sister." I marched up the stairs and came back down with my 7 year old sister, Angel, trailing behind. "Let's go."_

I wake up in a rather unusual way. The train stops and I roll off the bench, onto the floor. I let out a surprised yelp as I get the breath knocked out of me. I hear laughing and look up to see James laughing his ass off. "Oi, could you shut it, mate? I need some help. I hold up my hand and he takes it still laughing.

Unfortunately, the train jolts again and he falls on top of me, his face inches -no, centimeters- from mine. He starts blushing slightly and try to push him off. "Yeah, real helpful." I mutter.


	3. Guess who

Once off the train, we walked to our parents, my dad talking to Harry and Ginny about quidditch and politics- as usual. We walked up and my dad smiled, hugging me and taking my bag.

"Guess whose staying with us this summer, Addie." As if on cue, two identical boys walked up, their blue eyes glinting with mischief. One had his blond hair close-cropped, but the other's was sticking up in every direction, as if he ran his hands through it all day.

"Hey, Addie! What's up! We haven't seen you since... what? Christmas?" I smiled at the one with his hair sticking up. I could always tell them apart, even when their own parents couldn't.

"Quit messing around, Lor. We're in the same house, I've seen you every day in class." He shrugged and gave me a cheeky grin that made me want to push him up against the wall and song the daylights out of him. Yes- you heard right. I, Addison Wood, have a crush on Lorcan Scamander.

"Will, you two stop eyeballing each other? I don't wanna lose my lunch." His brother, Lysander, spoke this time. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Am I that obvious? I decided to play it off.

"Jealous, Ly?" I smirked, then added, "oh, wait! You're still in love with Lilly. Sorry I forgot!" He face turned as red as tomato. He scuffed his shoe and rubbed the back of his neck, but stayed silent. Mentioning Lilly usually shut Lysander up.

"Anyway," Lorcan said, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Did your dad tell you yet?" I raised an eyebrow, and he read my expression. He sighed. "Me and Ly are staying with you this summer!"

"Seriously?" I gave him a huge smile. The idea of an entire summer with Lorcan... just thinking about it made my heart pound. He grinned at me again and my heart beat against my chest.

"Yep! Our parents are going Nargle hunting, and they've already left, so we couldn't go. But... we know you love us, so our parents asked if we could stay with you." I smiled and hugged him, then went over and hugged Lysander.

A/N: sorry it was so crappy. I couldn't come up with anything else for this chapter, so I'm just calling it a filler. Sorry again! :/


End file.
